


Ditolak

by Riku_0623



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Genderbending, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_0623/pseuds/Riku_0623
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna menyatakan perasaannya kepada Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah berteman dengannya selama empat tahun. Namun, apa yang sudah direncanakan tidak berjalan dengan semestinya. Semuanya terjadi karena Akashi tidak pernah peka dengan perasaan Kuroko.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter Kuroko dibuat lebih ekspresif terutama di depan Akashi. Karakter Akashi (Oreshi) juga dibuat tidak peka soal cinta. Oh ya, Aku masih penulis fanfic amatir. Ini tulisan yang pertama kali di-publish di AO3 buat percobaan. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya Aku nulis genderbend character. Semoga ada yang bisa menikmati tulisan ini. Makasih.

**Kuroko no Basuke merupakan milik dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

"aaaaaaaa"           Pembicaraan karakter

' _aaaaaaaa_ '            Ucapan dalam hati

* * *

 

“A… Akashi-kun, um, Aku…”

“Um, Aku… menyukaimu.”

“Eh?”

Mata Akashi Seijuurou melebar setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Kuroko Tetsuna. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika temannya yang berwajah datar dan jarang berekspresi itu akan mengeluarkan ekpresi seperti sekarang. Ekspresi cemas dengan muka memerah. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk menunjukan jika Ia merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja Ia katakan. Kedua tangan saling meremas di depan perut sebagai tanda bahwa Ia sedang menenangkan dirinya yang sedang gugup. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka.

“Oh, Aku sebenarnya sudah menduga hal tersebut. Hal pertama yang sebenarnya membuatku cukup kaget adalah ekpresi wajahmu sekarang. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya. Padahal kita sudah mengenal selama empat tahun.”

Sekarang giliran Kuroko yang melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Selama tiga tahun pertama dirinya terus menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap pemuda berkepala merah tersebut. Dan dirinya baru memulai pendekatan pada tahun keempat. Walaupun begitu Ia yakin jika usahanya selama satu tahun tersebut tidak membuahkan hasil. Jadi, dirinya sekarang merasa kaget karena akhirnya pemuda yang disukainya selama ini bisa mengetahui perasaannya.

“Benarkah? Jadi selama ini Akashi-kun sudah mengetahuinya. Tetapi sejak kapan? Kau tidak pernah menyinggung hal tersebut.”

Ekspresi terkejut Akashi sekarang sedang berubah menjadi ekspresi heran. Ia bingung dengan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Dirinya merasa kalau tidak ada yang aneh dari pernyataan yang dikeluarkannya tadi.

“Benar, Aku mungkin… sudah menyadarinya semenjak kita kelas 2 SMP. Dan Aku tidak pernah menyinggungnya karena hal tersebut memang tidak perlu dibicarakan.”

“Eeeeh?! Jadi, Akashi-kun sudah lama menyadarinya. Bagaimana bisa? Dan Aku baru tahu sekarang.”

“Kau tahu, Aku merasa kalau dari tadi kau bersikap aneh. Memangnya apa yang spesial dari menyukai seorang teman? Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu, kan? Tentu saja kau akan menyukai temanmu. Tetsuna tidak perlu mengatakannya sampai seperti itu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.” Akashi kemudian memberikan senyuman kepada Kuroko untuk menenangkan dirinya yang terlihat masih terkejut.

Kuroko kemudian terdiam dan memikirkan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari Akashi. Perlahan wajahnya berubah menjadi heran. Dirinya merasa ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata Akashi.

“Um… tadi Akashi-kun mengatakan kalau Aku menyukai seorang teman.”

Kuroko kembali terdiam.

“Akashi-kun, menurutmu Aku mengatakan suka kepadamu karena Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman?”

“Benar. Kau tidak mungkin mengatakannya karena dirimu sama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang memberikanku surat cinta, bukan?”

 

**JDEEEEEEEEEEEER**

 

Kuroko terkejut, sangat terkejut.

‘ _Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi Ia tidak menangkap maksudku. Padahal Aku sudah menyerahkan seluruh perasaanku untuk mengatakannya. Apa Akashi-kun itu bodoh? Tapi tidak mungkin kalau Akashi Seijuurou itu bodoh, kan? Itu tidak mungkin!_ ’

Kuroko sekarang sibuk dengan pikirannya di dalam kepala. Matanya yang lebar hanya memandang Akashi seperti manusia yang terpaku ke dasar bangunan.

“Tetsuna?”

“…”

“Tetsuna, ada apa? Kenapa kau terdiam?”

“…”

‘ _Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh…_ ’

Kata-kata itu terus berulang dalam pikiran Kuroko.

“Baka Bakashi!!! Aku ini benar-benar menyukaimu! Aku menyukaimu sampai Aku ingin agar Akashi-kun bisa jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadarinya?!”

Yak, Kuroko Tetsuna sedang kalut sekarang. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi datar. Kuroko sedang tidak ingin tenang sekarang. Ia ingin marah. Marah kepada pemuda berkepala merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Salah satu siswa kebanggaan SMA Teiko, Wakil Kapten Klub Basket yang kabarnya tidak lama lagi akan menjadi Kapten, salah satu kandidat untuk Ketua OSIS, selalu menjadi juara umum sejak SMP (semenjak Kuroko mengenalnya), dan sangat dikagumi oleh murid-murid perempuan satu sekolah tetapi belum mempunyai pacar walaupun sudah kelas 2 SMA.

“Aku ini sama dengan gadis yang menyatakan cintanya tadi siang sewaktu istirahat. Kenapa kau bisa langsung sadar dengan gadis tersebut tetapi tidak denganku? Aku sudah menjadi temanmu selama empat tahun dan ini sudah tahun kelima.”

Akashi kembali terkejut dan Ia mempunyai dua alasan untuk hal tersebut. Satu, Kuroko Tetsuna ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Dua, Kuroko Tetsuna berhasil membuatnnya terkejut sebanyak dua kali untuk hari ini. Mungkin saja sehabis ini ada yang ketiga kalinya. Biasanya Akashi hanya dikejutkan satu kali dalam sehari oleh Kuroko walaupun itu sebuah kejutan yang besar.

“Gadis tersebut menyerahkan surat kepadaku jadi Aku sudah tahu lebih dulu kalau Ia menyukaiku.”

“Begitu? Jadi, Aku harus buat surat dulu! Oke, Aku akan menyerahkannya besok. Kau cek saja di loker sepatumu. Aku pulang sekarang!”

Kuroko bergerak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia sedang benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan Akashi lebih lama lagi.

Melihat Kuroko yang beranjak pergi, Akashi langsung bergerak dan memegang lengan atas kiri Kuroko. Akashi merasa jika urusan mereka berdua belum selesai.

“Tunggu sebentar Tetsuna! Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu! Kau sudah menjelaskannya dengan jelas jadi jangan pergi dulu. Aku rasa ini belum selesai.”

Kuroko merasakan ada rasa hangat di lengannya dan perlahan kecepatan detak jantungnya mulai meningkat. Dirinya selalu merasa seperti itu setiap Akashi menyentuhnya. Hal itu terjadi semenjak dirinya sadar dengan perasaan yang dimiliknya. Tangan Akashi mencengkramnya dengan kuat, Kuroko sadar jika dirinya memang tidak akan bisa pergi.

‘ _Cengkraman anak laki-laki memang beda, ya. Rasanya begitu kuat._ ’

“Baiklah, aku tidak jadi pergi tetapi tolong lepaskan tanganmu.”

Akashi segera melepaskan tangannya. “Oh, apa terlalu kuat?”

“Itu tidak apa-apa, kau tidak menyakitiku.” Kuroko membalikan badannya dan mulai menghadap Akashi lagi. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya kemudian menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

“Sekarang, Aku ingin mengetahui tentang persaan Akashi-kun sendiri terhadapku. Perasaan yang Aku maksud itu, perasaan seorang laki-laki terhadap perempuan.”

“Perasaan, um… entahlah, Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.”

**Satu pisau terbang**

“Baiklah. Memangnya seperti apa gadis impian Akashi-kun?”

“Ayahku pernah mengatakan kepadaku untuk mencari wanita yang mempunyai martabat tinggi dan elegan. Jadi, kedua hal itu menjadi kriteria ideal bagiku.”

**Dua pisau terbang**

“Apa Ayah Akashi-kun pernah mengenalkan seorang gadis yang mempunyai kedua kriteria tersebut kepadamu?”

“Pernah.”

**Tiga pisau terbang**

**Hati Kuroko Tetsuna akhirnya kehabisan darah**

“Akashi-kun ini sudah sore, sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pulang. Sampai jumpa besok.”

Kuroko bergerak sambil menundukan kepala. Ia tidak ingin Akashi melihat mukanya sekarang.

“Jadi, urusan kita berdua sudah selesai sekarang Tetsuna?”

Pergerakan Kuroko terhenti.

“Benar, Aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku jadi sudah selesai. Oh ya, mulai besok Akashi-kun tidak usah mengingat lagi kejadian hari ini. Anggap saja Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Aku tetap ingin berteman dengan Akashi-kun seperti biasanya.”

Di dalam hati Kuroko juga berkata, ‘Setidaknya untuk hari ini, Akashi-kun akan ingat.’

“Um baiklah dan tentu saja kita tetap menjadi teman baik. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kita untuk menjadi teman baik selamanya. Ayo kita pulang!”

‘ _Tapi sepertinya Aku tidak bisa melupakan ekspresimu untuk hari ini Kuroko._ ’ Akashi berbicara dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berbicara dengan meninggikan suaranya dan sedikit berteriak.

“Maaf Akashi-kun! Tetapi hari ini Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Jadi Aku pulang duluan!!!”

Kuroko langsung berlari dan membuka pintu atap sekolah untuk masuk ke gedung.

‘ _Aneh, apa Tetsuna sedang PMS ya._ ’

Kuroko langsung menuruni tangga demi tangga. Ia tidak begitu peduli lagi orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Entah dia mengenal mereka atau tidak, dirinya tidak peduli. Kuroko cuma mau sampai ke rumah secepatnya.

Sesampainya di loker sepatu, Kuroko langsung berganti sepatu dengan cepat dan kembali berlari keluar dari halaman sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ia terus berlari. Jika merasa capek, dirinya akan memelankan kakinya menjadi jalan cepat. Setelah napasnya kembali, Ia akan kembali berlari. Hal tersebut terus terjadi sampai akhirnya Kuroko sampai ke rumah. Setelah masuk kedalam rumah, dirinya memberi salam kepada Ibu Kuroko dengan cepat dan langsung naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar tidur.

Kuroko masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu, lalu bergerak ke meja belajarnya yang ada di dekat jendela. Dari dalam rak meja belajar yang paling bawah Kuroko mengambil sebuah kotak berbentuk balok persegi panjang. Ia membuka tutupnya dan mengambil salah satu foto yang ada di dalamnya.

Pada foto tersebut terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan mata merah yang sama dengan rambutnya. Pemuda tersebut sedang berdiri bersama seorang gadis berambut dan bermata biru muda dengan latar berupa gerbang sekolah dengan tulisan Perguruan Teiko. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan adalah seragam SMP Teiko. Pada dada mereka tersemat bunga kelulusan dan di tangan mereka tergenggam sertifikat kelulusan SMP. Sang pemuda terlihat merangkul bahu dari sang gadis dan ada senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya. Sang gadis juga memberikan sebuah senyuman yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat manis.

“Akashi-kun…”

Kuroko meraba foto tersebut tepat pada bagian sang pemuda. Dirinya kemudian membalik foto tersebut dan membaca tulisannya sendiri.

.

**2 Maret 20XX**

**Kelulusan SMP Teiko angkatan 20XX**

**Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuna**

**_Lulus bersama pria yang kusayangi_ **

.

Saat itu juga, akhirnya mata yang berkaca-kaca menumpahkan air yang tertampung. Rasa sakit di dada membuat air tersebut mengalir terus tanpa henti. Isakan yang pilu terdengar. Ingatan-ingatan mengenai seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis kembali berputar seperti film yang ditayangkan dalam bioskop.

Kuroko Tetsuna, 17 tahun, siswa kelas 2 SMA Teiko, merasakan rasa sakit cinta yang tidak terbalas untuk pertama kalinya. Si pemuda yang disukainya tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya selama empat tahun. Kuroko dianggap sebagai teman baik dan tidak berpotensi untuk menjadi gadis impian yang ideal. Dan hal itu sebenarnya merupakan salah satu kesalahan Kuroko. Bagaimana bisa dirinya lupa untuk mencari tahu perihal mengenai kriteria gadis yang diinginkan.

Setelah tangisan Kuroko berhenti dengan dada yang masih terasa sakit, muncul perasaan marah. Marah terhadap pemuda menyebalkan bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

‘ _Tapi Akashi-kun sendiri juga tidak peka! Aku kan sudah memulai pendekatan selama setahun. Masa tidak cukup! Apanya yang pintar! Dia itu cuma lelaki bodoh! Aku sudah suka sejak SMP, masa dia tidak merasa ada yang berbeda dengan temannya yang lain._ ’

Kuroko lalu berbaring di bawah dengan pandangan mata yang terpaku pada foto Akashi dan dirinya. Kuroko lalu bergerak ke samping dengan mata yang masih terus memandang foto tersebut. Ekspresi marahnya perlahan berubah menjadi ekspresi manja yang cemberut.

‘ _Akashi-kun jahat… Nanti Tetsuna marah loh!_ ’ Kuroko berkata dalam hati tanpa menyadari jika dirinya sudah marah duluan.

‘ _Kalau Tetsuna marah nanti Akashi-kun bakal didiamkan loh! Memangnya kau mau! Nanti Akashi-kun tidak punya teman curhat lagi._ ’

Tetapi kemudian Kuroko merasa sedih mengingat kata-kata yang baru saja terbayang di dalam pikirannya. Dirinya tidak mau berpisah dengan Akashi begitu saja. Ia masih ingin terus bersama Akashi walaupun hanya menjadi teman baik, walaupun rasanya mungkin akan sedikit sakit.

Kuroko lalu mendekatkan foto tersebut ke bibirnya. Ia lalu mencium foto tersebut tepat di bagian Akashi.

“Tetsuna sayang Seijuurou-kun.”

Kuroko menyudahi ciumannya lalu tersenyum sedih.


End file.
